


Kelinci dan Naga

by Mikurira



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multipairing but now focus on Sento/Banjou first
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Banjou nilai pelajarannya diambang kehancuran, Sento adalah anak jenius yang dimintai tolong untuk mengajarkannya. Mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang dan susah untuk dipersatukan, mungkin.





	1. The Deal

Waktu bergerak cepat. Suasana hening ruangan menegangkan atmosfir penghuninya. Suara-suara seperti jarum jam dinding yang berdetik di atas papan tulis, ketukan sepatu pantofel kulit yang berjalan pelan mengelilingi ruangan, serta suara coretan pensil yang menulis cepat di atas kertas telah memenuhi ruangan semenjak 50 menit yang lalu.

Sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang dan Banjou Ryuuga belum juga berhasil memecahkan satu soal pada lembar jawabannya. Siapa yang bisa menjawab 5 soal mematikan ini? Cuma orang cerdas yang bisa menjawabnya—Banjou mematahkan pensilnya untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya bingung, memperhatikan Philip yang duduk di sebelah kirinya— _oh_ , _sial_ , dia terlihat gesit mengerjakannya. Banjou berkeringat dingin.

“Ehm,” dehaman keras dari si tua bersepatu pantofel kulit itu berhasil membalikkan fokus Banjou pada kertas di atas mejanya. Tidak berguna. Ini semua salahnya karena semalam ketiduran sesaat setelah mandi. Ia lupa belajar— _hah, alasan_. Belajar pun Banjou yakin tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Pesimis-Banjou merasa gagal. Jujur saja kalau saat ini, lelaki berambut coklat itu ingin sekali merobek-robek lembar jawabannya dan berlari kabur dari kelas—tapi tentu itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Nilai adalah taruhannya disini. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

“Yak, waktu lima menit lagi ya,”

“ _Shit—_ “ Banjou buru-buru mengisi lembar jawabannya dengan asal—satu soal pertama ia jawab dengan menulis cerita tentang dirinya sendiri sejak lahir, dua soal berikutnya Banjou menulis tentang betapa senangnya ia mendapat pelajaran Fisika semester ini (Banjou berniat untuk menarik hati si bapak—setidaknya dia berusaha sih), dan dua soal berikutnya ia isi dengan doa-doa dan lirik lagu dangdut yang sedang hits.

“Yak, silahkan dikumpulkan ke depan!”

Tidak lupa Banjou menambahkan sedikit gambar _emoticon smiley_ pada jawaban terakhirnya, kalau-kalau si bapak berbaik hati dan merasa tersentuh dengan jawabannya. Kertas itu kemudian dioperkan ke depan, mengakhiri perjuangan melelahkannya yang ia lakukan hari ini.

“Soalnya lumayan, ada 1 soal yang sengaja dibuat sulit sepertinya,” komen Philip sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, “soal terakhir itu—aku tidak menyangka beliau akan memasukan salah satu soal olimpiade disitu,” lanjutnya lagi. Banjou sudah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja lelah. Mau soal olimpiade kek, mau soal tes masuk kuliah kek, mau soal tes masuk NASA kek—yang manapun tetap saja Banjou tidak bisa menjawabnya.

“Susah memang—“ seseorang dari arah belakang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, “kalau Biologi aku oke sih, tapi Fisika...” Emu duduk di atas meja Philip, memperhatikan Banjou dan Philip secara bergantian, “nggak usah dipikirin! Paling juga setengah kelas remed lagi!” tawa Emu bangga—padahal jelas tidak perlu ada yang dibanggakan dari kata-katanya tersebut.

Banjou kemudian menatap kedua temannya tersebut dalam diam. Helaan napas kemudian keluar dari mulutnya, “kalian hebat—terus aku jadi merasa paling bodoh gini,” gumam Banjou membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja lagi, “kenapa sih kita harus belajar Fisika?!” ujar Banjou kesal. Philip dan Emu hanya saling memandang, kasihan—tapi memang apaboleh buat. Guru Fisika mereka memang bagai profesor yang hobi memberikan soal sulit pada muridnya, _killer_ pula—akan sangat susah untuk menaklukannya.

“Gimana kalo minta ajarin seseorang buat kedepannya?” Philip mengusulkan ide, mencoba membantu Banjou.

“Ohh—Akari, Akari Tsukimura misalnya?” tunjuk Emu pada gadis berambut pendek yang sedang mengobrol di pojok ruangan, ia juga sedang dalam mode ingin membantu Banjou sepertinya.

“ _Nah_ , dia cuma mau mengajari Takeru—percayalah, aku sudah pernah minta ajarin,”

“Kengo?” Philip menunjuk ke arah Kengo Utahoshi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gentarou di depan kelas. Banjou menggeleng pelan.

“Kengo cuma bisa bab astronomi—aku juga sudah pernah minta bantuan,” kata Banjou lagi memberitahu sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut, “dan kenapa cara mengajar Philip nggak bisa masuk di otak sih?” kesalnya lagi kini menyadari bahwa tidak satupun dari teman di kelasnya yang mampu membuatnya mengerti pelajaran _setan_ tersebut.

“ _Maa,_ kalau memang tidak ada, mau coba tanya kelas lain?” tanya Emu mencoba mencari jalan keluar, “kalo nggak salah sih, di kelas sebelah ada yang namanya Kiryuu Sento—”

"Emu!” suara itu membuat ketiga lelaki yang tengah mengobrol itu menoleh. Berdiri di ambang pintu seorang lelaki berjaket hitam ungu fanta melambai, Emu membenarkan tasnya.

“Ah, nyaris lupa kalo hari ini mau main game bareng Parad!” ucapnya menatap Banjou dan Philip bergantian dengan tatapan maaf, “duluan deh,” ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut untuk menemui lelaki tinggi di sana. Dari kejauhan, Philip dan Banjou hanya bisa melihat kedua orang tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

“Hidupnya Emu bahagia ya, main game mulu—nggak ada setresnya mikirin pelajaran,”

“Hahahah!” tawa Philip berdiri memakai tasnya, “Banjou juga bisa sih, kalau mau belajar pasti bisa kok—”

“ _Cih,_ semua anak pinter mah selalu bilang gitu— _belajar aja, pasti bisa—_ ” Banjou skeptis.

“Gimana kalau konsultasi aja ke wali kelas kita? Atau coba tanya ke kelas lain, siapatau ada yang mau volunteer ngajarin,” kata Philip bersiap pulang. Melihat temannya itu sudah bersiap pulang, Banjou mengernyit bingung.

“Loh, mau kemana?”

“Hari ini aku udah janji mau menemani Shotaro belanja—maaf pulang duluan, Banjou,” ucapnya memberitahu sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf—tentu Banjou tidak bisa menolak. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Philip yang berjalan keluar meninggalkannya untuk pulang.

Pada akhirnya masalah pelajaran ini tetap saja hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Pikir Banjou memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam tas.

Suasana di kelas siang itu semakin lama semakin sepi. Beberapa penghuninya sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat—mereka yang berada di kelas adalah yang sedang menunggu kegiatan ekskul, atau mungkin sengaja belum ingin pulang ke rumah. Banjou mengambil tasnya dari kursi dan segera keluar dari kelasnya. Perasaannya hampa. Ia tidak tahu kalau kalau ulangan kali ini bisa menarik energinya sejauh ini. Mungkin karena semester lalu ia mendapat nilai merah? Yang kemudian melambungkan pikirannya pada perumpamaan kelak ketika nanti ia mendaftar seleksi berkas masuk PTN, ia pasti tidak akan lolos kalau seperti ini terus.

_Bagaimana kalau minta ajarin seseorang—_

Suara Philip berputar di kepalanya.

Tapi siapa? Banjou tidak punya kenalan di kelas lain—punya sih, tapi kalau kenalannya semacam Kouta atau Go atau Haruto, tampaknya mereka bukan tipe yang baik untuk mengajarinya. Nilai saja pas-pasan. Tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan dari mereka.

Lelaki itu menatap ke luar jendela, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya untuk mendapatkan sedikit angin demi mendinginkan tubuhnya. Matanya hanya bisa terarah pada lapangan bola yang gersang di sana—seketika membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Selesai melilitkan jaket berlambang naga pada pinggangnya, Banjou kemudian bergerak menuju ke mesin tempat pembelian minum, menemui Gotou yang sedang bingung memilih minuman di sana.

“Yo!” sapa Banjou menunggu lelaki itu selesai membeli minumannya, “Tako- _can_ hari ini?” tanya Banjou menyadari kalau lelaki itu menekan tombol minuman bermerek Tako di sana. Banjou tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini suka sekali dengan minuman tersebut—selain _Tako_ , Gotou juga sering membeli _Taka_ dan _Batta_. Tapi sungguh, selain Gotou dan Eiji, tampaknya tidak ada orang lain yang hobi— _oh_ , Pak Date, sang guru olahraga, juga salah satu yang hobi membeli minuman ini sih, tapi selain mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang pernah membeli merek tersebut di sekolah ini.

“Iya, Tako- _can_ hari ini,” jawab Gotou singkat, padat dan jelas.

“Oh—okay,” respon Banjou tidak terlalu tertarik. Gotou kemudian pergi dari hadapannya, membuat Banjou segera mengeluarkan uangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin penjual minuman.

Lima—tidak, belum ada lima detik dari lelaki itu memasukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin, sebuah tangan lain sudah menyerobot menekan tombol pilihan minuman terlebih dahulu di sebelahnya, membuat Banjou kaget dan langsung mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

“Hah?!” Banjou nadanya naik—menantang. Tetapi lelaki yang menekan tombol barusan hanya tersenyum padanya, mengambil botol pepsi dari tempat pengambilan kaleng tersebut dan kemudian tanpa bicara apapun, ia memberikannya pada Banjou.

“Silahkan,” ucapnya mempersilahkan, walaupun Banjou yakin kalau nadanya sama sekali tidak mempersilahkannya. Banjou terdiam menatap botol minum di tangannya, ingin kesal, tapi tidak bisa—iya sih, benar dia ingin minum pepsi, tapi lelaki itu menyerobot—

“Jangan asal serobot dong!” Banjou menarik urat.

“Bukannya kamu ingin minum itu?” tanya lelaki itu menekan tombol botol pepsi satu lagi dan mengambilnya dari tempatnya. Banjou terdiam menatap botol di tangannya.

“I-iya sih! Tapi kan—”

“Yaudah, berarti nggak apa-apa kan?” senyumnya menepuk pundak lelaki itu dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Banjou masih terdiam di tempat, ia ingin marah—tapi untuk apa? Dia mendapat minumannya sih— _eh_ , tapi bagaimana kalau dia ingin minum Tako- _can_ seperti Gotou?—benar, bukan itu masalahnya. Lelaki itu _menyerobot_ , dan _itu_ adalah masalahnya.

Tetapi ketika Banjou baru menyadari hal tersebut, lelaki itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, membuat urat marahnya seketika mengendur.

“Siapa sih!” decaknya kesal kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah besar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Banjou Ryuuga,” yang namanya dipanggil berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah meja guru di depan, “setelah ini temui saya di kantor,” ucapnya memberikan kertas hasil ulangan Fisika kepada yang bersangkutan.

“Gimana? Dapet berapa?” bisik Emu yang duduk dua kursi di belakangnya. Philip menggeleng cemas tidak tahu.

“Berapa?” tanya Philip menatap Banjou di sebelahnya.

Kertas itu dilipatnya diam. Mati—satu kata itu terngiang di kepalanya.   _Dibakar? Dibumihanguskan?_ Banjou sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan jejak kebodohannya pada lembar ulangan di tangannya.

“Jelek ya?” tanya Emu pada Philip cemas.

“Sepertinya...” ucap Philip menjawab. Lelaki itu mengernyit menatap teman yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah sedih.

Pelajaran Fisika hari itu selesai dengan cepat, Banjou yang sudah berniat akan membuang kertas ulangannya ke danau dekat rumah, kini masih harus menemui gurunya tersebut di ruangan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau akan kena semprot panjang saat menemuinya nanti.

Ruangan itu sepi, beberapa guru tampak sudah meninggalkan mejanya. Banjou berjalan cepat menuju ke meja guru Fisika yang sudah menunggunya.

“Banjou Ryuuga,” ucapnya menatap muridnya ketika Banjou sudah sampai di hadapannya, “saya sudah nggak ngerti lagi sama kamu sebenarnya,” Banjou terdiam mendengarkan, “saya lebih nggak ngerti lagi kenapa kamu bisa jawab soal itu dengan jawaban begitu,” lanjutnya lagi berdecak.

“Saya nggak ngerti, Pak—”

“Nggak ngerti makanya belajar!” ucapnya memukul mejanya keras. Banjou terdiam kembali. Ia tidak bisa mengelak. Walau sejujurnya ia ingin sekali bilang bahwa sebenarnya tidak hanya Banjou saja yang merasa demikian. Banyak teman-temannya yang sependapat kalau cara mengajarnya sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti. Tetapi mengatakan hal demikian tentu hanya akan membuatnya tambah dimarahi.

“Permisi, Pak—”

Suara itu Banjou kenal; seperti pernah dengar, membuat Banjou segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya lelaki kemarin—lelaki yang menyerobot itu—sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Banjou kaget— _ngapain dia?_ Banjou wajahnya tambah suram.

“Sento,” guru tersebut memanggilnya mendekat. Banjou menggeser tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan lelaki bernama Sento itu berdiri di sebelahnya, “Sento, kamu anak paling jenius yang pernah saya temui. _Paper_ yang kamu tulis kemarin saya suka melihatnya, mungkin bisa diikutsertakan dalam lomba selanjutnya,” kata guru tersebut mengambil berkas dari dalam laci mejanya.

“Oh, iya, Pak, saya juga senang mengerjakannya,” senyumnya mengambil berkas yang diberikan padanya, “kalau begitu saya permisi—”

“Sento,” lelaki tua itu menahan Sento untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sento belum beranjak dari tempatnya, “sebenarnya saya ada satu permintaan—”

“Ah, volunteer mengajari _anak ini_ Fisika?” Sento menunjuk ke arah Banjou di sebelahnya, yang ditunjuk berwajah kesal sambil memukul tangan yang menunjuk kepadanya itu, “sebenarnya saya nggak ada masalah sih, Pak, tapi _anak ini_ mau atau nggak untuk diajarin itu urusan lain,” kata Sento menatap lelaki di sebelahnya. Banjou urat marahnya muncul di kepala.

“ _Anak ini_ , _anak ini!_ Banjou tahu! _Banjou Ryuuga!_ ” Banjou naik darah, “lagian siapa yang mau diajarin sama orang tukang serobot kek dia!” Suaranya yang keras nyaris membuat beberapa guru yang masih di ruangan menoleh ke ujung menatap mereka bertiga, tetapi Sento hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi lelaki itu.

“Bodoh itu nggak ada obatnya, tahu,”

“Siapa yang bodoh, hah?!”

“Diem!” tangan itu kembali memukul meja, menenangkan kedua orang yang nyaris saja adu mulut di depannya, “Sento, saya sudah memberikanmu kesempatan lebih karena waktu deadline yang sudah lewat, lagipula mengajari _anak ini_ juga tidak ada ruginya untukmu,” ujarnya membuat Sento menghela napas, “dan Banjou, kalau sampai nilaimu merah lagi semester ini, kamu tahu kan bagaimana nasibmu untuk ke depannya?” tanyanya membuat Banjou diam di tempat. Kesal, tapi juga _apa boleh buat._

“Baiklah, Pak, saya akan mengajarkannya—”

“Hah?!”

Sento kemudian merangkul Banjou dengan cepat, menariknya keluar dari ruangan sebelum akhirnya Banjou mendorongnya kuat untuk melepaskan diri. Sento berdecak.

“Denger ya, aku sudah cukup dibantu beliau dengan perpanjangan deadline dan penggunaan laboratorium untuk eksperimen, lagipula nilaimu memang sudah mencapai batasnya kan? Nggak ada salahnya untuk sama-sama deal soal ini,”

“Kemarin kamu kan yang main asal serobot aja?!”

“Hah?”

“Pepsi! Kan belum tentu aku pengen minum pepsi!” Banjou menatapnya kesal. Sento nyaris saja tertawa dengan pernyataan tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Banjou masih mengingat kejadian kemarin _dan masih marah_ dengannya.

“Oh—iya, itu, maaf,” ucapnya melipat kedua tangannya tertawa kecil, “jadi?”

Banjou terdiam. Sebenarnya kesal, masih kesal dengan kejadian waktu kemarin—tapi dia mendapat Pepsi sih, dan kebetulan dia memang sedang ingin minum itu, jadi sebenarnya tidak ada ruginya juga dengan orang ini. Lagipula dia sudah minta maaf. Mungkin dia bisa membantu—Banjou belum tahu bagaimana cara mengajarnya, tapi untuk setidaknya dia bisa mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

“Oke, deal!” kata Banjou walaupun nadanya masih naik. Sento kemudian tersenyum.

“Oke, deal,” ucapnya merespon cepat.


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua orang memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin diberitahukan kepada orang lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting darker, maybe.

“ _Ryuuga!!_ ” suara itu masih terngiang di benaknya, membuat sebuah dengungan sendiri yang menyakitkan kepalanya. Terakhir ia mendengar adalah suara pintu rumah yang ditutup keras, dan suara langkahnya yang mempercepat jalan pagi itu.

“Sial...” Banjou merasakan pipi dan bahunya sakit, membuatnya buru-buru berlari mendekat ke arah salah satu toko yang belum buka pagi itu. Pada kaca bening yang terpampang di sana, ia bisa melihat luka di ujung bibirnya dan tangannya yang lebam, “ugh...” rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Menghela napas panjang, Banjou buru-buru memakai jaket berlambang naganya dengan cepat. Tidak lupa ia berhenti di salah satu taman untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menghapus sisa darah dan luka di wajahnya. Kalau seperti ini, tidak heran jika teman-teman di sekolahnya sering berpikir bahwa Banjou Ryuuga adalah seorang anak nakal yang ikut-ikutan geng motor Ankh atau Chase—atau, yah, sebut sajalah mereka yang hobinya bawa motor gede ke sekolah dan kena damprat guru. Datang-datang babak belur, wajahnya suka sangar—Banjou juga kuat berkelahi, jadi tidak heran jika ada rumor-rumor tidak sedap tentang dirinya berkeliaran.

“Hey, Parad,” suara itu menghentikan langkah Banjou saat melewati pertigaan sekolahnya. Dalam gang-gang sempit dan gelap itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang tengah bergerombol di sana. _Parad?_ Bukankah dia adalah sahabat— _saudara? Teman masa kecil?_ —Banjou tidak tahu dia _apanya_ Emu, tapi yang jelas dia adalah seseorang yang dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Banjou kemudian mendekat ke arah tempat tersebut, mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

“Ini barang yang diinginkan ‘kan? Aku akan ambil,” suara lelaki terdengar asing.

“Medic, kamu nggak akan kasih itu ke Heart kan?”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kasih? Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?”

 _Suara wanita!_ Banjou bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, sebelum sebuah suara langkah mendekat membuatnya buru-buru menjauh. Dari arah belakangnya, ia bisa melihat sekilas orang-orang yang keluar dari tempat tersebut—dan beberapa diantaranya adalah orang-orang yang ia kenal seperti Parad—si _apanya_ Emu, lalu Kazari salah satu dari mereka yang dianggap _anak nakal_ di sekolah, kemudian beberapa wanita yang ia tidak kenal dan juga—hm? Ada orang-orang yang tampak bukan seperti anak sekolahan di sana. Banjou sempat menoleh sedikit saat mereka keluar dari sana, membuatnya tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan salah satu dari mereka. Takut terjadi sesuatu, lelaki itu kemudian buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mengambil langkah seribu. Dalam hatinya, entah kenapa Banjou bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal tentang orang-orang tersebut.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sudah berhasil sampai di gerbang sekolah pagi itu. Banjou kemudian menyegerakan langkahnya untuk masuk ke halaman sekolah—entah kenapa ketika ia sampai di sekolah, ada sebuah perasaan aman dalam dirinya.

“Mana seragammu?!” Banjou bisa melihat Gentarou lagi-lagi harus dihadang di depan gerbang karena enggan memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan benar. Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan dirinya sampai disana—ngapain ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk melihat Gentarou dimarahi? Banjou kemudian berlari kecil masuk ke dalam kelasnya, mencoba mencari Emu—dan hendak bertanya soal Parad dan gerombolan aneh yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu, tetapi ternyata sosok yang dicari belum sampai di kelas.

“Loh, Emu?” Banjou bertanya pada Kengo yang duduk dibelakangnya.

“Belum berangkat,” jawabnya melihat kursi yang kosong di belakangnya.

“Philip?”

“Banjou, aku nggak tahu—belum berangkat mungkin, lihat aja itu kursinya masih pada kosong,” jawab Kengo nadanya agak ketus dan malas. Dilihat dari bangkunya saja harusnya Banjou bisa tahu kalau mereka tidak ada, tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa dimengertinya.

“Apakah ada yang namanya Banjou Ryuuga—”

“Sento!” Banjou menaikkan tangannya ke atas, memberitahu keberadaannya pada lelaki yang baru saja hendak mencarinya itu. Sento kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membawa beberapa buku-buku dan kertas tebal ke atas meja Banjou, “eh?”

“Untuk soal latihan, karena hari ini sepulang sekolah aku masih ada eksperimen lanjutan, jadi hari ini aku nggak bisa—”

“Hah?” Banjou berdiri, “tapi remedial tinggal 4 hari lagi!” Banjou nadanya naik, dahinya mengkerut, “aku nggak ngerti kalo nggak ada yang ngajarin!” katanya lagi pada Sento. Padahal dia yang minta tolong, tapi dia juga yang marah-marah. Itulah Banjou Ryuuga.

“Tenang, aku besok kosong kok,” kata Sento memegang pundak lelaki itu, “sini ponselmu,” Sento tangannya menengadah, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Banjou dengan lugunya memberikan ponselnya pada lelaki itu.

Sento kemudian berbalik arah, membawa pergi ponselnya dari sana dengan riang. Sadar dengan kebodohannya, Banjou buru-buru mengejar Sento sebelum ia keluar dari kelasnya.

“Mau dibawa kemana?!”

“Eh, oh iya—aku lupa,” Sento tertawa, “cuma bodoh aja, bisa-bisanya kamu ngasih hp dengan gampangnya ke orang yang baru kenal,” ujarnya agak tertawa, membuat Banjou wajahnya merengut kesal dan memerah. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya paksa dari tangan Sento segera, “ _anyway_ , kalau ada yang bingung, bilang aja ya, aku bakal kasih hint penyelesaiannya nanti,” kata Sento sambil menatap ponsel Banjou tersenyum.

“Hah?” Banjou terdiam menatap ponselnya yang baru saja diisi kontak Sento di dalamnya, membuatnya hanya bisa berdecak dan meninggalkan Sento yang ternyata sudah lama berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Sebenarnya Banjou agak kesal dengan perilaku Sento yang kadang-kadang seperti mengatainya bodoh, tetapi kadang ia juga merasa aneh karena hal yang dilakukan Sento setelahnya selalu membuatnya berhasil menepis amarahnya.

“Aku nggak tahu kamu temenan sama Kiryuu Sento,” kata Kengo berkomentar—padahal matanya masih ke arah buku yang dibacanya saat Banjou kembali ke tempat duduknya.

“Oh, ho-oh, dia jadi mentor Fisikaku sekarang,” kata Banjou tersenyum bangga. Kengo lalu hanya memutar bola matanya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia bisa melihat jelas betapa kesalnya Banjou pada Sento—dan bagaimana mereka berdua saling berinteraksi kepada satu sama lain, tetapi jika melihat senyuman Banjou yang senang seperti ini, Kengo tidak tahu apakah Banjou sebenarnya senang atau sebal dengan lelaki itu.

“Tuh, ada Emu,” Kengo menunjuk ke arah Emu yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan, membuat Banjou segera memutar tubuhnya dan mengikuti Emu sampai di mejanya. Banjou kemudian duduk di sebelah Emu segera.

“Emu!” panggilnya pada lelaki itu, Emu menaruh tasnya di meja. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya ketika melihat ekspresi penasaran Banjou yang tersenyum cengengesan, “Emu, Parad tuh siapanya kamu?”

“Eh— _ohok—_ hah?” Emu merasa telinganya gatal, dia nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

“Tadi aku lihat dia sama Kazari, dia temenan sama macem Kazari?” tanya Banjou lagi, membuat Emu mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Enggak sih... dia nggak pernah main sama begituan. _Maa,_ aku tahu sih dia temenan sama Graphite gitu, tapi kalau sama Kazari...” Emu memegang dagunya berpikir, “kayaknya enggak, kenapa memangnya?” tanya Emu mengambil botol minum dari dalam tasnya dan meminumnya.

“Nggak sih, mungkin cuma salah lihat aja,” garuk Banjou merasa tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Sejujurnya ia tadi hanya sekilasan melihat—dan mendengar, mungkin ia salah tangkap? Banjou memegangi kepalanya sendiri, “jadi kamu sama Parad itu apaan?” tanya Banjou lagi. Kali ini Emu benar-benar tersedak minumannya, sampai-sampai ia harus meminta tisu untuk mengelap mejanya dari air minumnya pada Poppy yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

“Emu dan Parad itu sodaraan,” kata Philip—yang baru saja datang—mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

“Heh?”

“Nggak sedarah sih, ibuku menikah lagi sewaktu aku masih kecil, dan suami barunya membawa Parad. Jadi, begitulah...” kata Emu selesai membereskan mejanya dari tumpahan air, “terus, Banjou, gimana kabar Fisika?” tanya Emu mengalihkan topik.

Wajah Banjou terlihat seperti mengejek tapi juga seperti membanggakan diri. Senyumnya terlalu lebar sampai-sampai membuat Philip dan Emu bisa merasakan aura-aura menyebalkan darinya.

“Siapa?” tanya Philip membuat Banjou ekspresinya berangsung gelap.

“Kok tahu?” Banjou menatap Philip bingung, “kok tahu aku diajarin seseorang?!” tanyanya lagi memperjelas.

“Mana mungkin kuat belajar sendiri, seorang _Banjou Ryuuga_ ,” tawa Emu membuat lelaki itu hanya menghela napas kecewa, “siapa? Minta sendiri atau disuruh?”

“Disuruh,” jawab Banjou kesal, “Kiryuu Sento, kelas 2A itu,”

“Oh—aku pernah lihat Parad meminta ajarin sesuatu juga ke dia,” kata Emu, “mereka sama-sama di kelas 2A sih,” lanjutnya lagi membuat Banjou hanya bisa memperhatikan.

“Tapi aku dengar rumor aneh sih, soal Kiryuu Sento ini,” Philip dahinya mengernyit. Mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Philip, Banjou dan Emu memasang telinga dengan baik. Bagaimana pun juga Philip adalah salah satu orang dengan informasi terbaik di kelas ini; mengingat bahwa teman satu apartemennya adalah seorang detektif _freelancer—_ atau semacamnya itu, Banjou tidak tahu apa sebutannya—ia hanya bisa mengira bahwa Philip mungkin diajari untuk mencari informasi oleh orang yang sering disebut Shotaro ini. Hebatnya, informasi yang Philip berikan itu biasanya selalu padat, akurat dan tepat, membuatnya menjadi salah satu informan terpercaya di kelasnya—terutama kalau mendapat informasi soal hari libur atau guru sakit, Philip pasti yang mengetahuinya pertama; bahkan jauh lebih awal daripada Ryuu Terui sang ketua kelas.

“Rumor apa?”

“Entah, denger-denger sih, dia suka eksperimen aneh-aneh gitu,” kata Philip memberitahu. Banjou kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Ah, itu mah untuk tugas,” kata Banjou memberitahu. Philip dan Emu menatapnya, “disuruh si bapak itu, bapak Fisika, buat lomba,” lanjutnya lagi membuat Philip dan Emu kini bertukar pandang.

“Bukan, tapi ini—”

“PAK DATE BILANG SURUH CEPETAN KE LAPANGAAAN!” teriak Ryuu si ketua kelas pada seisi kelas. Semua mata kemudian memandang ke arahnya kaget, “YANG TELAT LARINYA DITAMBAH 10 KALI!” lanjutnya lagi membuat seisi kelas grasak-grusuk buru-buru mengambil baju olahraga dan berganti pakaian. Banjou, Philip dan Emu yang tadinya sedang asik mengobrol itu kemudian segera menghentikan percakapannya dan segera ikut kericuhan kelas untuk berganti pakaian pagi itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka lupa kalau jam pertama adalah jam olahraga—kalau sampai telat, Pak Date akan selalu menghukum mereka untuk lari lapangan jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan mereka tahu kalau itu akan sangat melelahkan.

Dalam kericuhan kelas itu, entah kenapa perkataan Philip masih terngiang dalam pikiran Banjou, membuatnya entah kenapa masih ingin melanjutkan percakapan soal Kiryuu Sento ini, “eh, Philip,” panggilnya pada lelaki itu, “soal Sento itu...?” tanya Banjo sambil memakai baju olahraganya, penasaran.

Philip lalu hanya memandangnya sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan, “ah, nggak kok, mungkin cuma rumor aja,” kata Philip tidak berniat melanjutkan lagi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Banjou terdiam menatap ponselnya, menarik napas panjang sebelum menutupnya dan mengembalikannya kedalam kantong celananya. Kepalanya sakit, ia tidak ingin pulang.

Saat itu jam sudah menunjukan pukul kurang lebih 5 sore. Saat dimana semua anak-anak di sekolah sudah meninggalkan sekolah, terkecuali untuk beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, tentu saja. Tapi Banjou bukan anak ekskul—dia dulu sempat sih ikut ekskul tinju, tapi kemudian ekskul itu dibubarkan karena kini tinggal dirinya saja yang menjadi anggota. Lantas apa yang membuatnya tetap terdiam di sekolah? Banjou punya berbagai alasan untuk itu.

Lelaki itu berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah lambat—pelan, menikmati suasana sore yang semakin menggelap. Dari sisi jendelanya, ia bisa melihat terik sinar matahari yang semakin berwarna oranye di langit barat.

“Oh, _nice shot!_ ” suara itu membuat Banjou menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia melihat Go sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa kamera, “barusan bagus loh,” kata Go menunjukan hasil potretnya pada Banjou.

“Wooh!” Banjou yang tadinya sedang berwajah kelam, kini matanya langsung berbinar. Ia kaget saat mendapati dirinya terlihat begitu artistik di dalam kamera Go, “mau dong kirimin untuk instagram!” kata Banjou lagi pada Go.

“Anak fotografi, anak fotografi!” Go membanggakan diri sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

“Iya lah, percaya,” tawa Banjou pada lelaki itu, “kirimin jangan lupa!” pinta Banjou pada lelaki itu. Go kemudian menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan bergestur uang.

“ _Ini_ nya?”

Banjou memutar bola matanya, “sama temen sendiriiii,”

“Justru temen sendiri itu, bantuin dong," ujarnya tersenyum, "eh—bohong kok, nanti aku kirim,” tawa Go menepuk bahu Banjou yang baru saja mengeluarkan dompetnya. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela napas dan kembali memasukan dompetnya dalam tas. Go lupa kalau Banjou adalah orang sepolos—entah polos entah bodoh—yang mudah percaya, “Belum pulang?” tanya Go mengalungkan kameranya pada lehernya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Banjou hanya tersenyum mengangguk pelan, “tumben bawa banyak buku,” ucapnya lagi melihat tas Banjou yang tampak berat itu. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada hari dimana ia akan melihat seorang Banjou Ryuuga membawa banyak buku-buku pelajaran dalam tasnya.

“Ah, ini—Fisika... buat latihan— _ck_ , taulah si bapak itu,” decak Banjou pada Go. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk saja diberitahu. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari _maut_ Fisika yang diajar olehnya, dan Go sudah pernah merasakannya dulu di semester sebelumnya, jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

“Oke deh, aku lanjut!” kata Go lagi hormat dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Banjou di tempat. Bahkan dari kejauhan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara _nice-shot_ milik Go di lantai atas sebelum terhenti karena suara Chase—iya Chase si anak geng motor itu—yang menghentikannya.

Suasana sekolah begitu sepi, hingga ia bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah depannya. Banjou terdiam sejenak saat melihat Sento baru saja keluar dari ruang laboratorium di sana. Bertemu pandang, Banjou buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya.

“ _Yo, belom pulang?”_ itu adalah hal yang dikira Banjou akan ditanyakan oleh Sento sore itu ketika bertemu dengannya. Tetapi nyatanya setelah menunggu beberapa detikpun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari lelaki di depannya. Sento sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya, membuat Banjou kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada lelaki yang ternyata sedang terdiam mengunci ruang laboratorium di sana.

“Yang mana?” itu adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sento saat itu. Banjou yang sedang berdiri di tempat hanya kaget mendengarnya.

“Huh?”

“Yang mana, yang nggak bisa?” tanya Sento memasukkan kunci lab ke dalam jaket coklatnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Banjou. Yang ditanya agak sedikit kurang paham, “kukira kamu nunggu karena mau nanya soal?” Sento berkata. Banjou baru menyadari apa yang lelaki itu maksud padanya.

“O-oh, mm...” Banjou melepas tasnya, hendak mengambil salah satu kertas dari dalam tasnya sebelum kemudian Sento menghentikannya dengan buru-buru.

“Jangan disini, gerbang tutup jam 5,” kata Sento lagi, “ngajarin seorang _Banjou Ryuuga_ nggak akan cukup dalam waktu sejam,” lanjutnya lagi tersenyum tipis mengejek.

 _“Maksudmu apa, hah? Maksudmu aku bodoh?!”_ itu adalah ekspektasi yang dipikirkan Sento ketika memikirkan respon dari lelaki di dekatnya. Tetapi nyatanya Banjou malah sama sekali tidak berkata apapun dan kembali membenarkan tasnya, ia hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi ucapan Sento. _Ada yang aneh—_ pikir Sento pada lelaki itu.

Banjou tidak marah. Ia hanya diam mengikuti Sento sampai ke kafe di dekat sekolahnya. Kafe itu mungkin hanya berjarak 200 meter dari sekolahnya, tempat dimana Sento biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk berselancar dalam dunia maya mencari bahan _research_ untuk eksperimennya. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah, hanya saja Misora, adik perempuannya yang masih SMP itu, lebih sering menyabotase komputer rumah sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan selain melakukannya di luar rumah.

 _Ada yang aneh, serius_. Pikir Sento saat menatap ekspresi Banjou yang tidak fokus itu. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat kasir secara sejajar, menghadap ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan jalanan luar yang tidak begitu ramai.

“Yang mana?” tanya Sento pada lelaki itu. Banjou dengan lugunya mengeluarkan salah satu kertas dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sento, “nomor 1?”

“Iya,” Banjou mengangguk pelan.

Sento kemudian mengambil kertas kosong dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mencoret-coretnya dengan cepat, mencoba perlahan menjelaskan ke arah Banjou yang hanya mengangguk-angguk saja meresponnya. Tidak ada antusias sama sekali dalam interaksinya, membuat Sento entah kenapa merasa lelah sendiri melihatnya.

“Kalo belajar selalu begini?” tanya Sento tiba-tiba, membuat Banjou mengalihkan fokusnya dari kertas di atas meja ke wajah Sento di sebelahnya.

“Hah?” lelaki itu menatap Sento bingung.

“Nggak ada antusiasme, daritadi muter di nomer 1 aja,” kata Sento lagi menarik napas. Banjou terdiam, menggeleng cepat.

“Eh, nggak kok! Aku ngerti, aku ngerti!” Banjou buru-buru menarik kertas coret-coretan Sento dari atas meja dan memasukannya dalam folder. Lelaki itu kemudian menyuguhkan kembali pertanyaan lain dari kertas lain.

“Yang mana?” tanya Sento pada lelaki itu. Banjou terdiam sejenak, seolah seperti tidak mengerti yang mana—ia belum mengerjakan semuanya, mungkin—dan ia seperti menunjuk ke salah satu nomor dengan asal, “Hukum Newton?” Sento menatap lelaki di sebelahnya. Ia bisa membaca jelas kalau mata Banjou sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

Sento kemudian menarik napas panjang, kembali mencoret-coret pada selembar kertas di atas meja untuk menjelaskan pada Banjou—ia sedang mencoba dengan pelan untuk membuat anak itu mengerti, tetapi getaran dalam celana Banjou yang selalu berbunyi setiap beberapa menit itu akhirnya membuat Sento terdistrak.

“Kenapa nggak diangkat?” tanya Sento pada lelaki itu.

“Huh?”

“Kalau cuma ingin kabur dari pekerjaan rumah atau semacamnya, sebaiknya jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasan,” kata Sento lagi menaruh pensilnya di atas meja agak keras dan bersiap mengambil jaketnya, tetapi Banjou kemudian menahan Sento untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Untuk beberapa detik Sento terdiam tidak berkata apapun, membiarkan Banjou untuk berkata padanya soal apa yang terjadi. Namun ternyata tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, dan Banjou hanya bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menahan Sento setelahnya.

“Mm, yeah, _thanks_ udah mau ngajarin,” kata Banjou mengeratkan jaket naganya dan membereskan barang-barang di atas mejanya. Sento terdiam sejenak menatapnya. Memang ada yang aneh dengan tingkah anak itu, tapi Sento sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Sebenarnya Sento kesal karena merasa dijadikan alasan untuk apapun itu yang sedang dikerjakan lelaki ini, tetapi keanehan ekspresi dan tingkah Banjou saat ini entah kenapa membuatnya merasa kalau sesuatu yang sedang dihindarinya itu adalah suatu hal yang besar dan penting.

“Aku besok kosong setelah pulang sekolah, jangan lupa,” kata Sento lagi menepuk—mengeratkan tangannya pada pundak Banjou dan segera keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Suasana sore itu begitu dingin, dan Banjou masih belum beranjak dari kafe tersebut. Dia masih terdiam di tempat, merasa bersalah pada Sento yang sudah berbaik hati mengajarinya—walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk belajar saat itu, benar. Sento benar kalau ia hanya dijadikan alasan semata untuknya kabur dari rumah.  

Banjou menarik napas panjang. Di tangannya ada ponselnya yang sedang bergetar lama, sebelum akhirnya kembali mati setelah beberapa detik ia menunggu. Banjou mengeratkan giginya kesal, menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja dihidupkannya.

                _Mother_. _Missed call (36)_

Banjou ingin membanting ponselnya.


	3. Standpoints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sento dan rasa ketertarikannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kok makin lama makin ooc gini? idk, i tried my best buat tetep stay in chara sih... i'm trying.

Namanya Kiryuu Sento. Mengaku sebagai orang paling jenius di sekolah, mungkin. Nilainya selalu nyaris sempurna, menjadikannya anak emas semua guru-guru di kelas. Tidak memungkiri juga mungkin menjadi idaman para calon mertua nantinya—dirinya sendiri mengklaim begitu. Saking jeniusnya, setiap minggu Sento selalu saja mendapat tawaran lomba untuk diikuti olehnya, entah itu cerdas cermat, olimpiade atau bahkan lomba menggambar sekalipun.

“Loh, Bu, saya kan nggak bisa menggambar!”

“Ah, nggak apaaa, soalnya Ibu nggak tahu harus memilih siapa,”

Alasannya pun konyol, mulai dari tidak ada kandidat lain, sampai karena wajahnya yang terbilang lumayan ganteng— _menurutnya_. Sento tentu saja menolak, dia lebih senang berdiam diri dalam lab dan melakukan eksperimennya daripada mengikuti lomba-lomba yang hanya menjadikannya ajang unjuk kemampuan tanpa benar-benar mengaplikasikannya di kehidupan. Sento adalah _man in application_ (bukan man in action, _serius_ ) karena ia selalu mencoba membuat hasil karyanya berguna bagi orang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sento bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menerima permintaan orang lain, tapi lain halnya kalau ternyata permintaan itu berhasil membuat rasa ketertarikannya naik.

Namanya Banjou Ryuuga, _anak aneh_ yang selalu berkeliaran selepas jam sekolah itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Awalnya Sento pun tidak mengetahui namanya—ia menyebut Banjou sebagai _anak berjaket naga_ atau _anak yang hobi minum pepsi_ karena setiap sore ketika Sento selesai melakukan percobaan di laboratorium, ia selalu bisa menemukan Banjou di lorong sekolah. Entah sedang memandangi matahari, sedang duduk meminum pepsi—atau mengobrol bersama teman-temannya yang selalu berganti setiap waktunya.

“Ah, Emu!” panggil Parad pada Emu ketika itu. Sento waktu itu pertama kali mengetahui namanya dari Parad, yang kebetulan saudara— _kembaran? Sahabat masa kecil?_ —Sento tidak tahu Emu itu _siapanya_ Parad, yang jelas, mereka berdua dekat.

“Aku mau nemenin Banjou dulu ke kantin,” kata Emu pada Parad siang itu. Kebetulan Parad duduk di depan Sento, sehingga kurang lebih ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Di sebelah Emu yang sedang mengobrol, Sento bisa melihat sosok itu di sana. Si _anak berjaket naga_ , Banjou namanya. Sento mencatatnya dalam memori otak.

“Banjou... Ryuuga,” Sento melihat ke dalam list nama absen yang ada di laboratorium—itu milik guru yang sering meninggalkannya dalam lab tentu saja. Kelas 2B, ternyata. Dan saat itulah Sento baru mengetahui nama lelaki itu dari sana.

Banjou Ryuuga adalah... sebuah _eksperimen_. Eksperimen yang dibuat Sento dalam otaknya. Eksperimen manusia—tidak, tidak. Sento terdengar seperti seorang _villain_ kalau mengatakannya begitu. Ia hanya ingin mencoba mencari tahu respon seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan Banjou jika menemukan sesuatu di hadapannya; ia senang melihat Banjou yang ekspresif karena gampang dibaca seperti buku. Sento tahu kalau _Banjou Ryuuga_ seorang tidak bisa menjadi contoh untuk mewakili seluruh umat manusia di dunia, tetapi entah kenapa Sento punya desakan dalam hatinya yang memaksanya untuk menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai eksperimen.

 _Eksperimen_... mungkin kata itu memang kurang tepat digunakan.

Banjou itu _polos,_ mendekati bodoh—atau memang bodoh sekali, Sento tidak bisa memastikannya. Pernah di suatu sore, Sento melepaskan anak anjing di lorong sekolah dan membiarkan Banjou untuk menemukannya. Anak anjing itu sudah dilengkapi dengan semacam alat walkie-talkie yang disisipkan pada kalungnya.

“Terimakasih sudah menemukanku,” suara itu dibuat high pitch, dan Banjou nyaris melempar anak anjing itu keluar bangunan ketakutan kalau saja Sento tidak buru-buru menambahkan, “Banjou, kamu bisa mendengar suaraku?” yang kemudian berujung pada insiden _Banjou-percaya-ia-mendapat-kekuatan-untuk-mengerti-bahasa-anjing_ ketika itu _._ Selama seminggu lebih, Sento dibuat tertawa melihat lelaki itu mencoba berbicara dengan anjing di sekitar sekolahnya, yang tentu saja akhirnya dipatahkan saat temannya, Philip, mengatakan pada Banjou kalau mungkin ia sedang dikerjai atau berkhayal pada sore itu.

Eksperimen pertama, sukses, Sento tersenyum senang atas keberhasilannya.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya, Sento kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu sepulang dari sekolah, sedang menunggu dan mengobrol dengan si Gotou—ketua kelas 2A—di depan tempat penjualan minuman. _Dia mungkin ingin minum pepsi,_ senyum Sento mendekat dan sengaja menyerobot lelaki itu dari tempatnya.

Banjou terlihat kesal, dan entah kenapa Sento senang melihatnya.

“Jangan asal serobot dong!” ucapnya menarik urat. Nah, kan, dia marah.

“Bukannya kamu ingin minum itu?” tanya Sento padanya. Harusnya sih perkiraannya benar karena Banjou tidak pernah minum merek lain selain pepsi, jadi Sento bisa memastikan kalau Banjou saat ini sedang kebingungan antara ingin marah atau tidak. Mudah ditebak.

“I-iya sih, tapi kan—” _bingo._ Sento tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Banjou.

“Yaudah, berarti nggak apa-apa kan?” ujarnya kemudian menepuk pundak Banjou dan pergi dari hadapannya. Entah kenapa Sento merasa sedikit senang ketika itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil saat kembali ke lab.

Hari berikutnya Sento dimintai tolong oleh guru Fisikanya untuk mengajari Banjou, dan kemudian setelahnya terjadilah proses ajar-mengajar dengan Banjou—yang mana kita ketahui selanjutnya.

Benar. Banjou gampang marah, kadang terlihat bodoh juga—tapi kemarin itu, kemarin itu Banjou tidak seperti itu. Ekspresinya terlihat gelap dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sento bisa merasakannya dari antusiasme belajar Banjou yang biasanya ' _sambil marah-marah bilang tidak mengerti'_ menjadi ' _diam mengangguk-angguk bilang mengerti'_. Dan itu bukanlah Banjou sekali.

“Hey, Parad,” Sento duduk di meja sebelah Parad siang itu, memperhatikan lelaki yang sedang memakan roti jeruk yang dijual Kouta tadi pagi. Kouta, orang itu memang selalu menjual roti buah-buahan setiap hari di kelas—kadang ia menjual rujak dan petis juga sih, ah, mungkin dia punya toko buah atau semacamnya? Entahlah, Sento tidak peduli sebenarnya.

“Hmm?” Parad menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu di sebelahnya.

Haruskah meminta bantuan? Haruskah? Sento merasa ragu tiba-tiba.

“Parad!” suara itu menolehkan kepala kedua orang di sana, tentu itu tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah Emu—dan Banjou, _oh,_ Sento kembali ke tempat duduknya segera, memperhatikan Banjou yang tersenyum senang melakukan tos dengan Go di pojok kelas sementara Emu menemui Parad untuk meminjamkan buku Kimianya.

 _Kemarin hanya perasaan saja?_ Pikir Sento melihat senyuman itu kembali di wajah Banjou. Mungkin dia hanya lelah? Entahlah, Sento tidak bisa memastikan.

Tidak fokus pada keadaan, Sento kaget saat menyadari bahwa lelaki yang baru saja dipikirannya itu sudah berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum cengengesan.

“Apa?” yang keluar dari mulut Sento adalah nada yang datar.

“Nanti sore, jangan lupa!” ucapnya pada Sento mengingatkan.

Sento kemudian hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, “tenang, aku nggak pelupa kok,” kata Sento mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam laci, “kayak seseorang,” lanjutnya lagi membuat Banjou kesal karena ia tahu kalau yang Sento maksud itu pasti adalah dirinya.

“Siapa yang pelupa?!” ujarnya marah—tapi Sento tersenyum.

“Hmm, yang kemarin diajarin tapi nggak fokus?” lanjut Sento membuat ekspresi Banjou semakin merengut kesal. Tetapi dibalik ekspresi itu, Sento bisa melihat sedikit raut wajah aneh pada air mukanya.

“Banjou, jadi ke kantin nggak?” dan pertanyaan Emu membuat Banjou segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sento.

“Eh, jadi, jadi!” kata Banjou segera sebelum ditinggal Emu ke kantin, “awas ya, ntar!” ancam Banjou ke Sento dari depan kelas kepadanya. Apakah itu disebut ancaman? Sento tertawa dalam hatinya, menurutnya itu sama sekali bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

“Heeee~” suara Parad membuat Sento kembali ke ruangan.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sento pada lelaki itu.

“Aku nggak tahu kalian saling kenal,” ujar Parad padanya, “jadi kamu apanya Banjou?” tanya Parad membuat Sento ingin sekali memutar matanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau Parad sebenarnya sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannya tersenyum. Dia berhasil menangkapnya ketika sedang lengah barusan.

“Mentor, dia minta diajarin Fisika,” kata Sento mengernyit pada lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu, “kamu sendiri apanya Emu?” tanya Sento berbalik, membuat raut wajah Parad menggelap—senyumnya itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Kali ini Parad seperti baru saja diserang balik oleh Sento karena pertanyaannya tadi. Dia salah menyerang Sento dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

“Aku? dan Emu?” Parad menggaruk pipinya tidak gatal, “entahlah,” jawabnya membalikkan badannya ke depan, membiarkan Sento tersenyum berhasil merepel lelaki itu dari situasinya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nggak enak, capek—mau tidur aja,” ujar Misora, adik Sento, memeluk bonekanya dan merebahkan diri di sofa ruangan. Perempuan itu tidur bermalas-malasan sambil memperhatikan Sento yang sedang bekerja dengan laptopnya di meja makan. Meski terlihat malas-malasan begitu, Misora sebenarnya diam-diam adalah idola internet yang sedang populer di sekolahnya. 

“Bagaimana eksperimennya?” tanya Souichi menaruh secangkir kopi di sebelah Sento. Souichi adalah ayah Misora dan Sento, sekaligus pemilik kafe Nascita yang sebenarnya adalah ruko, rumah toko, tempat mereka tinggal saat ini. Nascita sebenarnya memiliki beberapa cabang, yang paling terkenal salah satunya adalah yang berdiri di dekat sekolah Sento—iya, tempat Sento mengajak Banjou waktu itu. Tapi anehnya, kafe pusatnya sendiri malah sama sekali tidak sepopuler cabang-cabangnya. Sungguh keanehan yang luar biasa.

“Aku masih butuh waktu lagi—” Sento menggaruk kepalanya. Ia terlihat frustasi memandangi formula dan hasil riset di dalam laptopnya. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan ia masih belum menemukan penyelesaiannya— _ada yang salah._ Sento harus mengeceknya ulang.

Misora memutar bola matanya, merasa lelah sendiri melihat Sento yang enggan beristirahat sejak tadi.

“Lakuin sesuatu, Yah, Sento sudah begitu dari jam lima sore,” kata Misora menguap—dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan boneka. Souichi menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Lelaki paruh baya itu lalu mendekat ke arah Sento, menepuk pundaknya. Tetapi Sento bergeming, ia masih melihat laptopnya tidak terganggu.

“Jalan-jalan dulu sana, beli stok buah-buahan,” kata Souichi menaruh uang di sebelah meja Sento, membuat lelaki itu akhirnya melihatnya.

“Eh?”

“Liat ijo-ijoan dulu biar matanya nggak pedes!” ujarnya menarik Sento berdiri—memberikan uangnya ke tangan Sento, melempar jaket coklatnya pada lelaki itu dan mendorongnya keluar rumah dengan cepat. Dalam waktu 5 detik, Sento yang tadinya sedang fokus dengan laptopnya, kini sudah berdiri di luar rumah memegang uang untuk belanja dengan wajah bingung.

“EEEEEEHHHHH!” teriak Sento tidak percaya kalau dirinya baru saja dikeluarkan dari rumah.

“ _Adios!_ ” Souichi menutup pintu rumah tersenyum, membiarkan Sento berdecak menanggapinya. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya mungkin Misora dan Souichi hanya khawatir dengannya. Kadang kalau sudah terlalu fokus, Sento susah diajak kompromi. Makanya kadang-kadang hal seperti inilah yang menyelamatkannya keluar dari pikiran yang berlarut.

Sento kemudian menatap uang di tangannya, tersenyum, dan berjalan ke salah satu supermarket terdekat.

Suasana malam itu begitu dingin. Sento tidak mengecek berapa suhunya, tetapi kalau melihat dari taburan bintang yang tertutup awan dan angin kencang yang dingin, ia bisa mengetahui kalau mungkin hujan pasti akan turun dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

Sento mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera membeli beberapa buah jeruk di supermarket dan menyegerakan diri untuk pulang. Ia tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan, jadi kehujanan bukanlah bagian dari rencananya malam ini.

_BRAK!_

Suara benda jatuh?—atau sesuatu membentur dinding?—terdengar di telinga Sento. Lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket itu terdiam sebentar, _mungkin kucing?_ Sento tidak berpikir panjang soal hal itu sampai ia bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang berargumen dari sana. Samar-samar, tapi Sento bisa mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang berjalan mendekat.

“Eh?”

Sento melihat ke sekelilingnya, tetapi jalanan malam itu sepi—kurang lebih karena suasana yang seperti akan hujan ini yang membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah.

                _BRAAK!_

Kali ini suaranya jauh lebih keras, seperti membentur tong sampah yang ada di lorong sebelah supermarket. Sento buru-buru melihatnya, dia tidak berniat menginterupsi, hanya saja ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga rasa ingin tahu Sento itu memang besar—kalau tidak besar, dia mungkin tidak aja menjadi sejenius itu sekarang.

Di antara lorong gelap itu, Sento bisa melihat seorang lelaki— _hm?_

“Banjou?”

Yang namanya dipanggil kaget melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri melihatnya. Banjou buru-buru berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. Pakaiannya lusuh kotor dan tubuhnya terluka—Sento bisa melihat dari warna lebam di tangan dan darah di ujung bibirnya.

“Sento!” Banjou memegang kedua bahu Sento dengan erat, “Sento kita harus kabur dari sini—” ekspresinya kacau, matanya juga sedikit merah berair—tapi dia tidak menangis. Dia panik. Sento memegang kedua tangan Banjou dan menurunkannya dari bahunya.

“Kabur? Kenapa?”

Belum sempat lelaki itu menjelaskan apapun, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan muncul dari dalam gang tersebut— _holy,_ dia membawa sebuah pemukul golf di tangannya. Matanya gelap, dan ekspresinya... _gila_. Sento bisa merasakan ada aura-aura kejahatan pada perempuan itu.

“ _Shit—”_

Merasa akan dikejar, Sento buru buru menarik tangan Banjou dan kabur dari tempat itu. Membiarkan perempuan itu terdiam memperhatikan mereka dengan mata menggelap. Tidak ada ekspresi dan hanya memperhatikan—seperti tidak berniat untuk mengejar juga.

Sento segera mendorong Banjou untuk melewati gang-gang kecil di dekat apartemennya sebelum akhirnya berhasil kembali ke depan Nascita kafe setelah beberapa menit berlari.

“Hhh—bisa-bisanya kamu dikejer orang gila gitu malem-malem,” kata Sento masih terengah, mencoba mengatur napasnya. Tetapi Banjou tidak merespon, ia masih mengatur napasnya juga, “aku udah sampe,” Sento menunjuk ke arah Nascita kafe, memberitahu kalau ia sudah di depan rumahnya sebenarnya, “sampe ketemu besok,” ucapnya hendak masuk ke dalam kalau saja Banjou tidak menarik jaket coklat Sento.

“B-...” ada sesuau yang tercekat dalam leher Banjou. Sento terdiam sejenak memperhatikan ekspresi panik lelaki itu, “b...”

“B?”

“Boleh nggak aku nginep di rumahmu malem ini?”

Sento melotot kaget, “hah?!”


	4. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak ada hal yang tidak saling berhubungan. Everything is connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun nulis chat mereka lol  
> Chat ada di notes bagian akhir

“Kayaknya tadi disuruh **_beli buah_** deh...”

“Kok malah **_beli orang_**...?”

Sento menghela napas panjang, kemudian memutar bola matanya melihat kedua orang itu menatapnya curiga. Ia kemudian menyuruh Banjou untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kafe Nascita sementara ia menyerahkan sekantong plastik buah jeruk pada Souichi.

"Beli buah kok, beli orang juga sih," sarkas Sento pada lelaki itu.

“Serius, itu siapa?”

“Temen,” jawab Sento sambil melepas jaketnya. Banjou yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi di sana hanya bisa terdiam saat menyadari adanya dua pasang mata dari seorang lelaki paruh baya dan perempuan muda di dekatnya.

“O-ou,” Banjou menyapa.

“Dikejer orang gila, rumahnya jauh, _katanya_ , mau nginep, _katanya_ ,” Sento mencoba menerangkan kepada kedua orang yang masih mengernyitkan dahi padanya, “temen sekolah kok, bukan orang asing,” lanjutnya lagi membuat kedua orang tersebut hanya bisa saling menatap.

“Yah, apapun alasannya itu, ini suruh ganti dulu bajunya, kotor gitu,” kata Souichi menyuruhnya sambil bergestur mengusir. Sento kemudian menatap Banjou dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

“Beneran dikejer orang gila?” tanya Misora begitu melihat Banjou masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Perempuan itu menatap Sento di sebelahnya, “beneran?”

“Iya,” jawab Sento agak ragu.

Sungguh, demi rumus ekuivalensi energi Einstein, Sento sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dan mencerna keadaan lelaki itu. Entah kenapa Sento masih merasa sedikit aneh dengannya. Dikejar orang gila? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia masih mengingat jelas samar-samar suara argumen dari mereka berdua ketika keluar dari toko tersebut. Mungkin perempuan itu masih memiliki koneksi dengannya? Kakak? Tidak—perempuan itu terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Ibu? Sento terdiam sejenak, merasa hatinya gundah tiba-tiba.

Lelaki itu berpikir, mencoba untuk mengusir kemungkinan dalam pikirannya, tapi kemudian ia berhenti melakukannya karena merasa tidak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sento lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nanti jika Banjou sudah selesai membasuh diri. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan laporan risetnya.

 

* * *

 

“Wooh,” Banjou tersenyum menaruh bebek karet yang tadi dimainkannya saat mandi kembali ke tempatnya. Ia kemudian memakai baju yang Sento berikan padanya, membiarkan baju lusuhnya dilipat dan dibawanya keluar.

Suasana di kafe Nascita hari itu sepi. Ia sudah tidak lagi melihat keberadaan si lelaki paruh baya maupun si perempuan muda di sana. Hanya ada Sento dengan laptopnya.

“Sudah selesai?” Sento menaruh kertas-kertas di mejanya ke keyboard laptop dan mengangkat laptopnya ke atas, “kamarku sebelah sini,” kata Sento menyuruh Banjou mengikutinya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, kamar Sento cukup berantakan—dengan buku, dan barang-barang eksperimen—oh, Banjou bahkan bisa melihat perangkat-perangkat yang tidak pernah dilihatnya disana. Apa itu? Bentuknya seperti magnet, tapi bukan magnet, mungkin. Banjou penasaran, tapi Sento terlanjur bilang “jangan sentuh apapun” yang kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat-lihat lebih jauh.

“Tidur di bawah ya, itu futonnya sebelah situ,” kata Sento menunjuk ke arah segumpal kain empuk di sebelah ranjangnya. Banjou kemudian segera mendekat dan melebarkan futonnya, “Heh? Tidur sekarang?” Sento melihat jam di dinding kamarnya yang baru saja menunjukan pukul delapan lebih, “ _seriously?_ ”

“I...ya?” Banjou menepuk-nepuk kasurnya sembari menaruh bantalnya dengan tenang.

“Nggak ada tugas?” Sento menaruh laptopnya di atas meja dan mulai kembali menuliskan tugasnya.

“Nggak... tau,” Banjou mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari dalam kantong, “bentar, cek grup dulu,” lanjutnya lagi berkata.

“Hmm... _anyway_ , itu tadi bukan orang gila kan—itu siapa? Ibumu?” tanya Sento lagi dengan tiba-tiba, mencoba melakukan interogasi dengan strategi mengalir, yaitu dimana pertanyaan akan ditanyakan secara tidak serius dan berharap akan dijawabnya juga dengan santai. Tapi Banjou terdiam, membuat Sento memutar kursinya dan melihat Banjou yang wajahnya sedang horor menatap ponselnya.

“AAAAAAHH!!!” Banjou berteriak keras, berhasil membuat Sento kaget saat itu.

“Jangan teriak-teriak!” Sento menutup telinganya, “kenapa sih?”

“Tugas Fisika...” Banjou menatap Sento takut, dan yang ditatap hanya bisa menghela napas kembali menatap laptopnya.

“Nggak, nggak, riset belom selesai,” Sento kembali fokus ke laptopnya. Tetapi Banjou kemudian berdiri dan memegang pundak lelaki itu. Ia sedang mencoba membujuknya.

“Sento—”

“Nggak,”

“Besok kubeliin pepsi deh...”

“Nggak, deadline mepet,” Sento melanjutkan mengetik. Banjou masih berdiri diam di sebelahnya, “kecuali kamu mau cerita soal apa yang terjadi...” Sento menghentikan jemari tangannya, menolehkan kepala menatap Banjou di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu terdiam menatapnya, “dan jadi bahan eksperimen juga,” tambahnya lagi.

“HAH?!” Banjou nadanya naik, “eksperimen apaan, eksperimen?!” tanyanya kesal.

“Gimana, deal?” senyum Sento menatap Banjou yang sudah merengut kesal. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya menunggu dijabat oleh lelaki disebelahnya.

“Nggak pengen! Tapi deal!” kata Banjou kesal menjabat tangan Sento. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Sento sedang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. 

 

* * *

 

Malam itu suara rintikan hujan di atas atap terasa semakin deras. Di dalam kamarnya yang dingin, Houjou Emu sedang berbaring di ranjangnya berselimut, tengah membaca chat terakhir grupnya soal tugas Fisika. Jam di ujung ponselnya sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam lebih, dan melihat itu Emu segera mengunci ponselnya cepat.

“Untung tadi udah ngerjain bareng Philip...” gumamnya melihat pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Biasanya Parad selalu berisik mengajaknya bermain kalau tahu bahwa dirinya tidak ada lagi tugas. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini Parad sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bermain. Bahkan semenjak di sekolah tadi, Parad sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal apapun soal game— _kelakukannya aneh_. Emu mengangguk mengiyakan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan hari ini pun Parad sempat bilang kalau ia ingin pulang sendirian, padahal biasanya ia yang selalu memaksa Emu untuk pulang bareng dengannya. Mungkin sakit? Emu tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali Parad sedang sakit—tapi setidaknya kalau ia sakit, biasanya Parad akan mengeluh kepadanya—dan merengek minta dimanjakan. Tetapi ini tidak sama sekali. Lalu?—oh demi apa Emu masih memikirkannya. _Brother complex_ bisa-bisa ia dikatakan.

“Apasih...” _yang kupikirkan..._ Emu menepuk pipinya sendiri, mengembalikan pikirannya pada keadaan sekarang. Parad sedang aneh, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia menanyakannnya kepada lelaki itu?

Emu lalu keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju ke kamar Parad yang berada tepat di seberang kamarnya. Pintu kamar itu berwarna coklat, dilengkapi stiker-stiker hasil bonus membeli game dan merch yang Parad kumpulkan. Kebanyakan stiker Mighty Action X, tetapi akhir-akhir ini Parad sedang mengumpulkan stiker game Knockout Fighter dan Puzzle game.

“Parad...?” Emu mengetuk pintunya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban di sana. Emu kemudian mengernyit, “aku masuk ya,” ucap Emu kemudian membuka pintunya— _kaget._ Emu menatap kamar itu kosong tidak berpenghuni. Bahkan lampu kamarnya saja tidak menyala, “Eh?”

Emu kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, berjalan ke dapur dan ruang makan—ia mencoba mencari Parad, tetapi lelaki itu tidak di sana.

“Parad?” hatinya terasa gundah—dan rintikan hujan terasa semakin lebat. Emu mencari lelaki itu ke sekeliling rumah, tetapi keberadaannya tidak kunjung ditemukan.

Bingung, lelaki itu kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan—sepatu lelaki itu tidak ada—tapi payung ungu bergambar anak ayam milik Parad masih ada, dan jas hujan miliknya juga tidak dibawa—Emu mengernyit khawatir.

Buru-buru lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi yang bersangkutan. Namun tidak ada sambungan yang diangkat dari pihak yang dihubungi.

 

* * *

 

“Parad ilang...” kata Banjou tiba-tiba, membuat Sento menoleh ke arahnya.

“Hah?”

“Ilang...” Banjou menyuruh Sento untuk membaca chatnya dengan Emu barusan, “coba tanyain ke temen sekelasmu...” kata Banjou menatap Sento yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang mengajarinya.

“Bentar...” Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja—ia sedang mengecas, dan kemudian mencoba menanyakannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

“Mungkin... mungkin lagi keluar ke warnet?” kata Sento pada Banjou sambil menutup ponselnya, “Kouta yang bilang begitu, tapi katanya tadi sore sebelum pulang sempet sama Brain buat bahas tugas, tapi dia juga nggak tahu,” lanjut Sento lagi pada Banjou. Ia tahu ia harus berbohong dan menutupi informasi soal _tempat itu—_ dia tahu Parad juga termasuk ke dalam salah satu lingkaran orang-orang itu, tetapi memberitahunya sama saja dengan cari mati, jadi Sento lebih memilih untuk diam tidak mengatakannya, “bilang aja gitu ke Emu,” ucapnya pada Banjou dan kemudian menaruh kembali ponselnya pada tempatnya. Banjou hanya mengangguk-angguk percaya sambil membalas chat dari Emu.

“Oke, aku kabarin Emu dulu,”

 

* * *

 

“Kemana sih anak itu...?” Emu kemudian segera memakai sepatu bootsnya dan memakai jas hujannya. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengambil payungnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah kalau saja ia tidak dikagetkan dengan sosok Parad yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya— _basah_ , sedang berjalan hendak masuk ke rumah, “ngapain sih diluar...!” Emu buru-buru menarik lelaki itu masuk.

“Oh—Emu,” senyumnya ketika sadar kalau Emu sedang menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lantai yang basah tidak lagi dihiraukan—nanti juga Emu yang membereskan. Lelaki itu segera menyuruh Parad untuk duduk di dekat sofa, membiarkan dirinya mengusap rambut lelaki itu dengan handuk cepat sebelum Parad masuk angin karenanya.

“Ngapain sih malem-malem hujan-hujanan—”

“Tadi keluar sebentar...” kata Parad membiarkan handuk lembut di kepalanya diusap.

“Iya—keluar juga bawa payung dan jas hujannya jangan lupa,” kata Emu nadanya agak kesal, “keluar ngapain tadi?” tanya lelaki itu padanya. Tetapi Parad tidak menjawab, malah, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya dan itu berhasil membuat Emu kaget.

“Hari ini main mario gimana?” tanya Parad tiba-tiba, membuat Emu mengernyit.

“Duduk dulu! Rambutnya belum kering!” kata Emu menarik tangan Parad untuk kembali duduk, tetapi Parad malah berbalik menarik Emu untuk berdiri—dan memeluknya. Erat. Membuat Emu sampai gelagapan kaget karenanya, “e-eh, t-tunggu, Parad...” Emu bisa merasakan bajunya ikut basah karena dekapan lelaki yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu, “bajunya...!” kata Emu mencoba mendorong lelaki itu, tetapi Parad masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya, hingga akhirnya membuat Emu terdiam.

Dalam dekapan itu, Emu bisa merasakan detak jantung Parad yang semakin berdebar—membuat wajahnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa panas.

“O-oi, Parad...” Emu kemudian menepuk-nepuknya untuk dilepaskan, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskannya.

Mungkin salah kalau Emu berharap Parad akan memasang wajah yang sama dengannya—tetapi lelaki itu tidak. Ia tidak sedang kebingungan atau sedih—atau memerah malu, tidak. Ia sedang tersenyum—seperti biasanya, “ayo main mario bros,” katanya menarik Emu cepat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini pendek banget ya heuheu. Maafkan. Chat mereka bisa dilihat disini  
> 
> 
> [Banjou lihat tugas di chat](https://i.imgur.com/lb6L1Zd.png)  
> [Emu nanya Parad ke Banjou](https://i.imgur.com/l2Mzgao.png)  
> [Emu panik1](https://i.imgur.com/ETRREMD.png) / [Emu panik2](https://i.imgur.com/yQyH53n.png) / [Emu nelponin Parad](https://i.imgur.com/QO0FnKs.png)  
> [Sento nanya1](https://i.imgur.com/WuqjGi3.png) / [nanya2](https://i.imgur.com/zdsvXrk.png) / [nanya3](https://i.imgur.com/kB8a66Q.png) / [nanya4](https://i.imgur.com/vvPdL0M.png)
> 
> Bonus [grup2A part1](https://i.imgur.com/Agp9CJ5.png) / [grup2A part2](https://i.imgur.com/CQmGHMF.png) / [Emu dan Banjou](https://i.imgur.com/MtLC1Kk.png)


End file.
